Loud League
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: Lincoln has prepared a surprise for his best friend, but will he be able to handle it?
1. Baby Steps

**This is a crossover between the Loud House and Pokémon. If you've been living under a rock for about the last 20 years, this is how the stat boosts work in the game.**

 **rose: +1  
** **fell: +1  
** **sharply rose: +2  
** **sharply fell: -2  
** **drastically rose: +3  
** **drastically fell: -3  
** **maximize: +6 (Belly Drum only)**

 **I'm putting this here for future reference. Anyway, on with the story**

* * *

The scene opens up with a with a montage of Clyde training for something. The screen pans and shows his determined expression before swiveling back and seeing 9 ominous shadows looking down on him. Finally, we see a shiny gold trophy, no doubt a prize for some sort of contest. This wonderfully animated parody of the intro to Kirby Super Star Ultra's True Arena just shows how serious this is!

* * *

Our story begins with Lincoln preparing for…something…

"Is everyone in position?"

"We are!"

"Alright, it's time to put operation: make a Pokémon league for Clyde because he's a big time Pokémon fan and also to think of a shorter name for this operation" into action!"

Lincoln whips out his special ARGGH walkie talkie to talk to Clyde.

"Hey Clyde, are you free to hang out today?"

"Yeah, sure buddy, I'll be right over."

"Oh, and take "those" along with you too, it's why I wanted to invite you over."

Clyde is unsure of what Lincoln is talking about, but he takes something along with him as he heads over to the Loud House. He goes up to the door and knocks. To his surprise, his best buddy and partner in crime, Lincoln, doesn't answer! The door opens and reveals that Rita is the one who answered.

"Oh, hey Clyde. If you're looking for Lincoln, he's in his room. He also told me to give you this."

* * *

Rita hands Clyde a flyer, it details Lincoln's plan.

"Clyde, I know you're a fan of Pokémon, so I made a challenge for you. I call it the Loud League! 14 trainers, back to back, no full restores! Just so you know, I'm trainer #6, so if we are to duel, you're going to have to face some tough battles ahead! Can you beat all 14 of us, and become the champion? We'd like to see you try!

From, Lincoln"

"Ah, so that's why he wanted me to bring those."

"To start, go to the 2nd floor, head right twice, and enter the room."

* * *

Clyde heads up and enters the room, it's Lily and Lisa's room. Lily crawls up to him and speaks gibberish. 6 Pokéballs are strewn around her. Luckily, Luan has installed a baby talk translator on the computer that's writing this very story so that we know what Lily is trying to say.

"Lied, 'Inkin gold me 2 b yore furst opwnent 4 the Loud Leeg. R u rdy?"

[Battle begin]

Pkmn Trainer Lily would like to battle!

Pkmn Trainer Lily sent out Tyrogue!

Go! Breloom!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

Tyrogue takes 82 damage!

Tyrogue fainted!

Pkmn Trainer Lily sent out Igglybuff!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Igglybuff takes 164 damage!

Igglybuff fainted!

Pkmn Trainer Lily sent out Smoochum!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Smoochum takes 99 damage!

Smoochum fainted!

Pkmn Trainer Lily sent out Bonsly!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's not very effective…

Bonsly takes 63 damage!

Bonsly used Copycat!

Bonsly used Force Palm!

It's not very effective…

Breloom takes 2 damage!

Breloom restored a little HP using its leftovers!

Breloom used Force Palm!

Bonsly takes 64 damage!

Bonsly fainted!

Pkmn Trainer Lily sent out Riolu!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's not very effective!

Riolu takes 360 damage!

A critical hit!

Riolu fainted!

Pkmn Trainer Lily sent out Azurill!

Breloom used Force Palm!

Azurill takes 100 damage!

Azurill fainted!

Clyde defeated Pkmn Trainer Lily!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Aww, U rested me! Butt that's ownly bcause I cad revel send pokeymon! Can u beat Pisa and cuntinue with yore run?"

Clyde moves on to the 2nd trainer…Lisa has her back turned to him…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Clyde's Pokémon are around level 70, while Lily's are around level 10. Don't worry about it, the difficulty spike begins with Lisa's battle. Lily is just an hors d'oeuvre when compared to the other trainers. She's the only member of the Loud League who has the trainer class "Pokémon Trainer", unless Clyde was playing the reverse mode (which he isn't, in this case), in which case, Lily would have been the champion! Lily's pokémon don't even have held items.**

 **Also, it should go without saying, but all of the pokémon battles are held in the backyard. Obviously, they're not going to duel in the house itself!**


	2. Superconductive!

After what seemed like an hour (even though in reality, it was 5 seconds), Lisa finally acknowledges Clyde's existence.

"Ah yes, greetings human. You're here because of my elder brother's asinine attempt to make you happy, are you not? Well, let's get this over with. Please step on the metal panel in front of you."

Clyde does as Lisa instructed.

"Ok, now here are my Pokettomonsutā. Let's begin."

Suddenly, Colress' theme plays as background music!

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Lisa would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Lisa sent out Manectric!

Go! Sableye!

Manetric used Electric Terrain!

An electric current runs across the battlefield!

Sableye used Knock Off!

Manectric takes 101 damage!

Manectric fainted!

Ace Trainer Lisa sent out Magnezone!

Sableye, return!

Go! Breloom!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Magnezone takes 166 damage!

Magnezone's Sturdy ability activates!

Magnezone endured the hit!

Magnezone used Zap Cannon!

It's not very effective…

Breloom takes 94 damage!

Breloom restored a little HP using its Leftovers!

A massive electrical discharge swiftly electrocutes Clyde!

"What was that?!" Clyde said as he jolted back from the shock

"Oh, did I neglect to mention what the panel you're standing on does? How atypical of me. Well, I assume you've watched episode 63 of the Pokémon anime." Lisa said while flashing that creepy insincere smile when she does something unethical to her family "and just to make it more interesting…"

Lisa presses a button. It summons an electric cage that surrounds Clyde!

Clyde can't escape now!

"I'll let you go if you manage to defeat me."

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Magnezone takes 111 damage!

Magnezone fainted!

Ace Trainer Lisa sent out Metagross!

Breloom, return!

Go! Gastrodon!

Metagross' Metagrossite is reacting to Lisa's Key Stone!

Metagross evolved into Mega Metagross!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

Mega Metagross takes 99 damage!

Mega Metagross used Hammer Arm!

Gastrodon takes 83 damage!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

Mega Metagross takes 128 damage!

Mega Metagross fainted!

Ace Trainer Lisa sent out Ampharos!

The battlefield returned to normal!

Ampharos used Ion Deluge!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

Ampharos takes 142 damage!

Ampharos fainted!

Ace trainer Lisa sent out Bisharp!

Gastrodon, return!

Go! Breloom!

Bisharp used Metal Burst!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Bisharp takes 424 damage!

Bisharp fainted!

Breloom restored a little HP using its Leftovers!

Ace Trainer Lisa sent out Xurkitree!

Xurkitree used Tail Glow!

Xurkitree's special attack drastically rose!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Xurkitree takes 338 damage!

A critical hit!

Xurkitree fainted!

Clyde defeated Ace Trainer Lisa!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Congratulations, you beat me. Here is proof that you did just that. The Discharge Badge!"

Clyde got the Discharge Badge!

"Move onward to Lola and Lana's room, they're your next challenge, Clyde. Oh, and as promised…"

Lisa disables the electrified cage, Clyde is free to go.

Clyde runs out of Lily and Lisa's room and enters the second-floor hallway, he stares into Lola and Lana's room, the site of his next 2 challenges. He has 1 of the 8 badges needed to challenge the Loud League's Elite 4, but can he defeat the twins?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Pokettomonsutā is the Japanese word for "Pocket Monsters", AKA Pokémon. Even though it isn't shown, Lisa's Xurkitree is a shadow pokemon that has Shadow Bolt (a move exclusive to the legendary pokemon Zapdos) as one of its moves. The only way to create a shadow pokemon is to artificially close the door to its heart (through SCIENCE, of course), and only friendship, and/or Celebi can undo it. It says a lot about Lisa if she managed to create one...but then again, she did make an electrified plate that makes the person standing on it experience the same pain as the pokemon battling it, kind of like Pain Split, but without recovering HP! Scary...**

 **That plate is indeed a reference to EP063 of the anime, you probably know it by it's title, "The Battle Of The Badge".**

 **The voltage of the plate increases with each pokemon knocked out. Here are the voltage marks.**

 **1: 100 volts  
2: 450 volts  
3: 1000 volts  
4: 10,000 volts  
5: 1 million volts  
6: 1 amp**

 **Note that 1 amp is enough to kill a person.**

 **But hey, just like in any other Pokémon game, Clyde has to collect 8 gym badges before challenging the Elite 4 and Champion, and he managed to win the Discharge Badge!**


	3. A Little Lesson In Trickery

Clyde slowly walks forward, entering the twins' room, his footsteps making a resounding thud on the grass green carpet. The younger twin senses his presence and turns to face him. Clyde now has to face the devil of the Loud House herself, Lola!

"Clyde, it was nice to meet you…goodbye."

The Pokémon World Tournament theme plays, fitting for someone as arrogant and conceited as Lola.

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Lola would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Lola sent out Sylveon!

Go! Roserade!

"Oh, nice to see you choose one of the finer pokémon, Clyde."

Roserade used Sludge Bomb!

It's super effective!

Sylveon takes 90 damage!

Sylveon used Draining Kiss!

Roserade takes 36 damage!

Sylveon recovered some HP!

Roserade used Sludge Bomb!

It's super effective!

Sylveon takes 85 damage!

Sylveon fainted!

Ace Trainer Lola sent out Floette!

Floette used Lucky Chant!

Lola's team is shielded from critical hits!

Roserade used Sludge Bomb!

It's super effective!

Floette takes 77 damage!

Floette was poisoned!

Floette takes 18 damage from poison!

Floette used Energy Ball!

It's not very effective…

Roserade takes 42 damage!

Roserade used Venoshock!

It's super effective!

Floette takes 110 damage!

Floette fainted!

Ace Trainer Lola sent out Togekiss!

Togekiss is glowing…

Roserade, return!

Go! Raichu!

Togekiss used Sky Attack!

It's not very effective…

Raichu takes 63 damage!

Raichu used Return!

Togekiss takes 120 damage!

Togekiss used Aura Sphere!

It's not very effective…

Raichu takes 81 damage!

Raichu used Volt Switch!

Togekiss takes 128 damage!

It's super effective!

Togekiss fainted!

Raichu went back to Clyde!

"Rah! No more messing around, Clydey!"

Ace Trainer Lola sent out Gardevoir!

Gardevoir's Gardevoirite is reacting to Lola's Key Stone!

Gardevoir evolved into Mega Gardevoir!

Go! Sableye!

Sableye used Foul Play!

Mega Gardevoir takes 144 damage!

Mega Gardevoir used Moonblast!

It's super effective!

Sableye takes 560 damage!

Sableye fainted!

Go! Roserade!

Roserade used Sludge Bomb!

Mega Gardevoir takes 88 damage!

Mega Gardevoir fainted!

Ace Trainer Lola sent out Whimsicott!

Whimsicott used Tailwind!

The Tailwind blew from behind Lola's team!

Clyde used a Super Potion!

Roserade recovered 50 HP!

Whimsicott used Tailwind!

A strong breeze is already blowing!

"Wait, I forgot what item it was holding!"

"Ah ha! It's one of the Choice items! You're stuck with that move!"

Roserade used Sludge Bomb!

It's super effective!

Whimsicott takes 101 damage!

Ace Trainer Lola withdrew Whimsicott!

Ace Trainer Lola sent out Ninetales!

Roserade, return!

Go! Breloom!

Ninetales used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Breloom takes 79 damage!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Ninetales takes 480 damage!

A critical hit!

Ninetales fainted!

Ace Trainer Lola sent out Whimsicott!

Whimsicott's Prankster ability activates!

Whimsicott used Leech Seed!

But it failed!

"You're kidding me!"

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Whimsicott takes 169 damage!

Whimsicott fainted!

Clyde defeated Ace Trainer Lola!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Wow, you must be really strong to beat me! Here is proof of your win against me, the Essence Badge!"

Clyde got the Essence badge!

"I think we both know what you have to do now…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Originally, Lola had a Mimikyu instead of a Togekiss. Don't worry, Mimikyu shows up as one of the Loud's pokémon, it's just a mystery as to which Loud sibling has it. Also, I forgot to mention, Clyde revives/heals his pokémon in between battles.**


	4. Toxic Friendship

Clyde approaches Lana, he attempts to talk to her.

"…"

Team Rocket's theme starts to play, but Lana would never join an evil team! What's going on here?

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Lana would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Lana sent out Drapion!

Go! Gastrodon!

Drapion used Ice Fang!

Gastrodon takes 82 damage!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

Drapion takes 121 damage!

Drapion used Ice Fang!

Gastrodon takes 75 damage!

Gastrodon fainted!

Go! Breloom!

Drapion used Fire Fang!

It's super effective!

Breloom takes 72 damage!

Breloom restores a little bit of HP thanks to its leftovers!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Drapion takes 81 damage!

Drapion fainted!

Ace Trainer Lana sent out Crobat!

"You know Clyde, this Crobat is very special. Its moves are the same ones that the famed Poison Ace, Emile, used during his journey, can you overcome it?"

Crobat used Wing Attack!

It's super effective!

Breloom takes 256 damage!

Breloom fainted!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Crobat takes 137 damage!

Crobat used X-Scissor!

It's super effective!

Raichu takes 101 damage!

Raichu holds up its Red Card against Crobat!

Ace Trainer Lana sent out Nidoking!

Raichu used Volt Switch!

It's not very effective…

Nidoking takes 36 damage!

Raichu returned to Clyde!

Go! Uxie!

Uxie used Grass Knot!

It's not very effective…

Nidoking takes 121 damage!

A critical hit!

Nidoking fainted!

Ace Trainer Lana sent out Crobat!

Crobat used X-Scissor!

It's super effective!

Uxie takes 113 damage!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's super effective!

Crobat takes 151 damage!

Crobat fainted!

Ace Trainer Lana sent out Vileplume!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Vileplume takes 272 damage!

Vileplume fainted!

Uxie returned to Clyde!

Ace Trainer Lana sent out Toxicroak!

Go! Roserade!

Roserade used Shadow Ball!

Toxicroak takes 64 damage!

Toxicroak used Embargo!

Roserade can't use items anymore!

Roserade used Shadow Ball!

Toxicroak takes 69 damage!

Toxicroak used Nasty Plot!

Toxicroak's special attack sharply rose!

Roserade used Shadow Ball!

Toxicroak takes 60 damage!

Toxicroak fainted!

Ace Trainer Lana sent out Toxapex!

Roserade, return!

Go! Uxie!

Toxapex used Toxic Spikes!

Poison spikes were scattered on the ground all around Clyde's team!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's super effective!

Toxapex takes 36 damage!

Toxapex used Toxic Spikes!

Poison spikes were scattered on the ground all around Clyde's team!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's super effective!

Toxapex takes 42 damage!

Toxapex used Scald!

Uxie takes 100 damage!

Uxie held on thanks to the Focus Sash!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's super effective!

Toxapex takes 36 damage!

Toxapex used Scald!

Uxie takes 51 damage!

Uxie fainted!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu was badly poisoned!

Raichu used Return!

Toxapex takes 64 damage!

Toxapex used Scald!

Raichu takes 137 damage!

Raichu fainted!

Go! Roserade!

Roserade used Vine Whip!

Toxapex takes 34 damage!

Toxapex fainted!

Clyde defeated Ace Trainer Lana!

[Battle end]

* * *

"What?! You actually managed to defeat me? Well, here's my badge. It's proof that you beat me. The Caustic Badge!"

Clyde got the Caustic Badge!

"You'll have to face Lucy next. Watch out, her ghost type pokémon are terrifying to go up against. Lincoln knows this firsthand…anyway, good luck, Clyde."

Clyde leaves the twin's room with 2 more badges in hand. He prepares himself for the next battle. Can he beat this one? Let's see…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh, Clyde was SO close to losing against Lana TWICE in this battle! If he didn't get that lucky critical hit on Nidoking, or if he didn't knock out Toxapex fast enough. Thankfully for him, Lana was merciful this time (Lana's Toxapex has Recover as one of its moves, it could have just recover stalled until the poison finished off all of his pokémon except Roserade, in which case, Toxapex would spam Scald). Also, she did learn from the Poison Ace himself by watching his videos! Perhaps you've heard of him before?**


	5. A Ghost Of A Chance

Clyde steps into Lucy and Lynn's bedroom. A wave of intense fear hits him. Purple mist obscures the already dimly lit room. It feels like something is darting past him…something fast that is using the mist as cover. Eventually, he manages to make it to Lucy.

"I am the last of the younger siblings. You have to defeat me in order to get to Lincoln. Now, can you stay sane in our battle, Clyde?"

An ominously dreary tone plays. It sounds like the music for Turnback Cave, the Old Chateau, the Sendoff Spring and Fullmoon Island.

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Lucy would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Lucy sent out ?!

Go! Sableye!

? used Lucky Chant!

Lucy's team is shielded from critical hits!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

? takes 124 damage!

? used Power Gem!

Sableye takes 81 damage!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

? takes 128 damage!

? fainted!

Ace Trainer Lucy sent out ?!

Sableye used Knock Off!

It's super effective!

? takes 56 damage!

Sableye knocked off ?'s Leftovers!

? used Explosion!

It doesn't affect Sableye…

? fainted!

"That pokémon should be wiped off the face of the Earth after that attack! How did that not work?!"

"Sableye is a dark/ghost type."

"And normal type moves…"

"Have no effect on ghost type pokémon."

"Dang it."

Ace Trainer Lucy sent out ?!

? used Play Rough!

It's super effective!

Sableye takes 222 damage!

Sableye fainted!

Go! Roserade!

Roserade used Vine Whip!

?'s Disguise ability activates!

?'s disguise was busted!

? used Psychic!

It's super effective!

Roserade takes 128 damage!

Roserade used Shadow Ball!

It's super effective!

? takes 144 damage!

? used Psychic!

It's super effective!

Roserade takes 124 damage!

Roserade fainted!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

? takes 41 damage!

? fainted!

Ace Trainer Lucy sent out ?!

? used Confuse Ray!

Gastrodon is confused…

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

? takes 120 damage!

? used Pain Split!

Gastrodon takes 140 damage!

The battlers shared their pain!

Gastrodon is confused…

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

? takes 118 damage!

? fainted!

Ace Trainer Lucy sent out ?!

? used Trick Room!

? twisted the dimensions!

Gastrodon snapped out of confusion!

Gastrodon used Recover!

Gastrodon healed 84 HP!

? used Ice Punch!

It's not very effective…

Gastrodon takes 32 damage!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

? takes 68 damage!

? used Confuse Ray!

Gastrodon is confused...

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

? takes 71 damage!

? was frozen solid!

Gastrodon is confused…

Gastrodon hit itself in confusion!

? is frozen!

Gastrodon snapped out of its confusion!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

? takes 108 damage!

? fainted!

Ace Trainer Lucy sent out ?!

The ?'s ? is reacting to Lucy's ?!

? evolved into ?!

Mega ? used Thunder Wave!

Gastrodon was paralyzed! It may not be able to move next turn!

Gastrodon is paralyzed!

? used Will-O-Wisp!

Gastrodon was burned!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Mega ? takes 98 damage!

Gastrodon takes 56 burn damage!

Mega ? used Hex!

Gastrdon takes 136 damage!

Gastrodon fainted!

Go! Breloom!

Breloom used Toxic!

Mega ? was badly poisoned!

Mega ? takes 18 damage from the poison!

Mega ? used Night Shade!

Breloom takes 70 damage!

Breloom restores a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Breloom used Substitute!

Breloom put in a substitute!

Mega ? used Night Shade!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

Mega ? takes 120 damage!

Mega ? fainted!

Clyde defeated Ace Trainer Lucy!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Wow, impressive! Here is the Phantasmagoric Badge."

Clyde got the Phantasmagoric Badge!

"Now is the time. You must face our brother next."

Clyde understands, but tries to challenge Lynn Jr just to see what would happen.

"Hey Clydesdale. You're still too weak to try and challenge me. Beat my loser brother in a battle and show me the Intellect Badge, then maybe I'll think about it."

Clyde leaves and enters the room at the right end of the hall. Lincoln's room…the time for the fated duel is at hand…

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering why Lucy's pokemon all have "?" as their name, it's because all of Lucy's pokemon are ghost type. Clyde doesn't have the Silph Scope, which allows the user to identify ghost types!**


	6. Mind Games

Clyde enters Lincoln's room.

"So, you have 4 Loud League badges? Fine. It's time for us to battle. Now give it all you got!"

Team Galactic Boss Cyrus' theme begins to play…

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Lincoln would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Meowstic!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Light Screen!

Clyde's team's special defense rose!

Meowstic's Infiltrator ability activates!

Meowstic used Signal Beam!

It's super effective!

Raichu takes 126 damage!

Raichu holds up its Red Card against Meowstic!

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Gallade!

Raichu used Volt Switch!

Gallade takes 64 damage!

Raichu went back to Clyde!

Go! Sableye!

Gallade's Gallidite is reacting to Lincoln's Key Stone!

Gallade evolved into Mega Gallade!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

Mega Gallade takes 181 damage!

Mega Gallade used Psycho Cut!

It doesn't affect Sableye…

Sableye used Knock Off!

It's super effective!

Mega Gallade takes 36 damage!

Mega Gallade fainted!

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Slowking!

Slowking used Swagger!

Sableye is confused…

Sableye used Knock Off!

It's super effective!

Slowking takes 38 damage!

Sableye knocked off Slowking's King's Rock!

Slowking used Nasty Plot!

Slowking's special attack sharply rose!

Sableye is confused…

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

Slowking takes 72 damage!

Slowking used Nasty Plot!

Slowking's special attack sharply rose!

Sableye is confused…

Sableye hit itself in its confusion!

Slowking used Water Pulse!

Sableye takes 616 damage!

Sableye fainted!

Clyde's team's light screen wore off!

Go! Roserade!

Roserade used Shadow Ball!

It's super effective!

Slowking takes 99 damage!

Slowking fainted!

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Espeon!

Espeon surrounded itself with its Z-Power!

Espeon unleashes its full-force Z-Move!

Espeon used Shattered Psyche!

It's super effective!

Roserade takes 351 damage!

Roserade fainted!

The dimensions returned to normal!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Espeon takes 77 damage!

Espeon used Psych Up!

But it failed!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Espeon takes 80 damage!

Espeon fainted!

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Claydol!

Claydol used Explosion!

Gastrodon takes 374 damage!

Gastrodon fainted!

Claydol fainted!

Go! Uxie!

"How'd you manage to find one of the Lake Trio? Doesn't matter…"

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Mesprit!

"Because I have one, too."

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Mesprit takes 65 damage!

Uxie went back to Clyde!

Go! Breloom!

Mesprit used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Breloom takes 212 damage!

Breloom's Effect Spore ability activates!

Mesprit fell asleep!

Breloom fainted!

Mesprit went back to Lincoln!

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Meowstic!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Meowstic takes 121 damage!

Meowstic used Fake Out!

Raichu takes 12 damage!

Raichu flinched!

Raichu flinched and couldn't move!

Meowstic used Signal Beam!

It's super effective!

Raichu takes 181 damage!

Raichu fainted!

Go! Uxie!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Meowstic takes 137 damage!

Meowstic fainted!

Ace Trainer Lincoln sent out Mesprit!

Mesprit is asleep!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Mesprit takes 72 damage!

Mesprit woke up!

Mesprit used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Uxie takes 68 damage!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Mesprit takes 64 damage!

Mesprit fainted!

Clyde defeated Ace Trainer Lincoln!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Great job defeating me, buddy. But I'm only the halfway point in the Loud League. Here's proof that you beat me, the Intellect Badge!"

Clyde got the Intellect Badge!

"Now you have to face my older sisters next, but I don't think you'll be able to handle their chilly reception. Don't worry, I'm rooting for you, Clyde."

"Thanks, Lincoln."

"Now that you have the Intellect Badge, maybe you should try challenging Lynn. She'll definitely be a challenge to beat!"

Clyde leaves Lincoln's room and backtracks to Lucy and Lynn's bedroom and approaches Lynn.

"So, did you beat Lincoln at his stupid game yet?"


	7. Fight To The Finish!

Clyde flashes the Intellect Badge in Lynn Jr's face!

"Nice, let's rumble!"

The Champion theme from Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon plays!

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr sent out Hariyama!

Go! Uxie!

Uxie used Grass Knot!

Hariyama takes 88 damage!

Hariyama used Belly Drum!

Hariyama cut its HP in half and maximized its attack!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's not very effective…

Hariyama takes 30 damage!

Uxie went back to Clyde!

Go! Gastrodon!

Hariyama used Work Up!

Hariyama's attack can't go any higher!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's not very effective…

Hariyama takes 41 damage!

Hariyama fainted!

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr sent out Heracross!

Heracross' Heracronite is reacting to Lynn Jr's Key Stone!

Heracross evolved into Mega Heracross!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

Mega Heracross takes 67 damage!

Mega Heracross used Close Combat!

Gastrodon takes 118 damage!

Mega Heracross' defense fell!

Mega Heracross' special defense fell!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Mega Heracross takes 127 damage!

Mega Heracross fainted!

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr sent out Sawk!

Gastrodon used Recover!

Gastrodon recovers 72 HP!

Sawk used Counter!

But it failed!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

Sawk takes 51 damage!

Sawk used Close Combat!

Gastrodon takes 128 damage!

Gastrodon fainted!

Sawk's defense fell!

Sawk's special defense fell!

Go! Uxie!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's not very effective…

Sawk takes 42 damage!

Uxie went back to Clyde!

Go! Raichu!

Sawk used Retaliate!

Raichu takes 102 damage!

Raichu holds up its Red Card against Sawk!

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr sent out Machamp!

Raichu used Return!

Machamp takes 110 damage!

Machamp used Bulk Up!

Machamp's attack rose!

Machamp's defense rose!

Raichu used Return!

Machamp takes 92 damage!

Machamp fainted!

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr sent out Scrafty!

Raichu used Volt Switch!

Scrafty takes 32 damage!

Raichu went back to Clyde!

Go! Sableye!

Scrafty used Hi Jump Kick!

It doesn't affect Sableye…

Scrafty kept going and crashed!

Scrafty takes 96 damage!

Sableye used Dazzling Gleam!

It's super effective!

Scrafty takes 512 damage!

Scrafty fainted!

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr sent out Hitmonchan!

Sableye used Dazzling Gleam!

It's super effective!

Hitmonchan takes 100 damage!

Hitmonchan used Fire Punch!

Sableye takes 66 damage!

Sableye was burned!

Sableye takes 28 damage from the burn!

Sableye used Dazzling Gleam!

It's super effective!

Hitmonchan takes 99 damage!

Hitmonchan fainted!

Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr sent out Sawk!

Sableye used Dazzling Gleam!

It's super effective!

Sawk takes 87 damage!

Sawk fainted!

Clyde beat Ace Trainer Lynn Loud Jr!

[Battle end]

* * *

"How did you beat me?! Whatever, just take this Fist Badge and move on to the next Loud sister."

Clyde got the Fist Badge!

"The "Fist Badge"? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Just hurry up and get out of here, Clyde!"

Clyde takes the hint and books it! He stops just in front of Luan and Luna's room. These 2 will surely give Clyde a show stopping performance!


	8. Anything But Simple

Clyde enters Luan and Luna's room and talks to Luan.

"Oh, it seems you've managed to beat half of the Loud League…but tell me…is 7 your lucky number or will you keep your winning streak alive?"

The trainer theme from Pokémon X and Y begins to play!

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Luan would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Luan sent out Swablu!

Go! Sableye!

Sableye used Knock Off!

Swablu takes 29 damage!

Sableye knocked off Swablu's Eviolite!

Swablu used Moonblast!

It's super effective!

Sableye takes 1240 damage!

A critical hit!

Sableye fainted!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Swablu takes 94 damage!

Swablu used Perish Song!

All pokemon that hear the song will faint in 3 turns!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Swablu takes 100 damage!

Swablu fainted!

Ace Trainer Luan sent out Furret!

Furret used Agility!

Furret's speed doubled!

Furret used Agility!

Furret's speed tripled!

Furret used Agility!

Furret's speed quadrupled!

Furret used Agility!

Furret's speed can't go any higher!

Furret used Ice Beam!

Gastrodon takes 38 damage!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Furret takes 112 damage!

Gastrodon's perish count fell to 2!

Furret used Return!

Gastrodon takes 102 damage!

Furret used Shadow Claw!

Gastrodon takes 360 damage!

A critical hit!

Gastrodon fainted!

Go! Breloom!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Furret takes 121 damage!

Furret fainted!

Ace Trainer Luan sent out Blissey!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Blissey takes 255 damage!

Blissey used Soft-Boiled!

Blissey recovered 144 HP!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Blissey takes 260 damage!

Blissey used Double Edge!

It's not very effective…

Breloom takes 93 damage!

Blissey takes 64 damage from recoil!

Breloom restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Blissey takes 264 damage!

Blissey fainted!

Ace Trainer Luan sent out Lopunny!

Lopunny's Loppunite is reacting to Luan's Key Stone!

Lopunny evolved into Mega Lopunny!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

Mega Lopunny takes 101 damage!

Mega Lopunny used Dizzy Punch!

Breloom takes 77 damage!

Breloom restores a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

Mega Lopunny takes 120 damage!

Mega Lopunny fainted!

Ace Trainer Luan sent out Cinncino!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Cinncino takes 129 damage!

Cinncino used Tail Slap!

Cinncino's Technician ability activates!

Breloom takes 196 damage!

Hit 5 times!

Breloom fainted!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Cinncino takes 102 damage!

Cinncino fainted!

Ace Trainer Luan sent out Ditto!

Raichu used Return!

Ditto takes 102 damage!

Ditto used Transform!

Ditto transformed into Raichu!

Raichu used Volt Switch!

Ditto takes 32 damage!

Raichu went back to Clyde!

Go! Uxie!

Ditto used Light Screen!

Luan's Team's special defense rose!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Ditto takes 64 damage!

Ditto fainted!

Clyde defeated Ace Trainer Luan!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Wow, amazing Clyde! Here's your Simple Badge!"

Clyde got the Simple Badge!

"This is your 7th badge, right? You just need to defeat Luna!"

"Ha, he won't be able to! Just looking at your battle with him tells me he's not strong enough to make it to the Elite 4!"


	9. Rock Out Loud!

Clyde stares Luna down. He knows that she is the final ace trainer before the Loud League's Elite 4. Can Clyde win his 8th and final badge?!

"Time to amplify your challenge, mate! Let's rock!"

Jirachi's battle theme from Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon plays!

* * *

[Battle begin]

Ace Trainer Luna would like to battle!

Ace Trainer Luna sent out Pinsir!

Go! Gastrodon!

Pinsir's Mold Breaker ability activates!

Pinsir breaks the mold!

Pinsir's Pinsirite is reacting to Luna's Key Stone!

Pinsir evolved into Mega Pinsir!

Pinsir used Round!

Gastrodon takes 10 damage!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Mega Pinsir takes 88 damage!

Mega Pinsir used Round!

Gastrodon takes 24 damage!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Mega Pinsir takes 96 damage!

Mega Pinsir fainted!

Ace Trainer Luna sent out Kricketune!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Krickitune takes 110 damage!

Krickitune used Sing!

But it missed!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Kricketune takes 99 damage!

Kricketune fainted!

Ace Trainer Luna sent out Golisopod!

Clyde withdrew Gastrodon!

Go! Breloom!

Breloom used Substitute!

Breloom put in a substitute!

Golisopod used First Impression!

Substitute takes 256 damage!

The substitute faded!

Breloom restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Breloom used Toxic!

Golisopod was badly poisoned!

Golisopod used Swords Dance!

Golisopod's attack sharply rose!

Golisopod takes 13 damage from the poison!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's not very effective…

Golisopod takes 169 damage!

A critical hit!

Golisopod fainted!

Ace Trainer Luna sent out Exploud!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Exploud takes 144 damage!

Exploud used Hyper Voice!

It's not very effective…

Breloom takes 113 damage!

Breloom fainted!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Exploud takes 108 damage!

Exploud fainted!

Ace Trainer Luna sent out Wigglytuff!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Wigglytuff takes 101 damage!

Wigglytuff used Focus Blast!

But it missed!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Wigglytuff takes 104 damage!

Wigglytuff fainted!

Ace Trainer Luna sent out Noivern!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

The Yache Berry weakened the attack!

Noivern takes 70 damage!

Noivern used Boomburst!

Gastrodon takes 110 damage!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Noivern takes 420 damage!

Noivern fainted!

Clyde defeated Ace Trainer Luna!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Fine, you earned this. As proof of defeating me, accept this Sonic Badge!"

Clyde got the Sonic Badge!

"Rockin', Clyde! You managed to earn all 8 Loud League badges! Now you can challenge the Elite 4, and then, the champion! The first 2 Elite 4 members are behind the door with pictures of the badges on it. Good luck, you'll need it!"

Clyde exits Luan and Luna's room and sees the door directly across the hall. Next battle will be against the first of the Elite 4…


	10. Flying High

Clyde tries to open the door…It's locked.

"Do you have all 8 Loud League badges?"

Clyde shows off all 8 badges.

"Alright, you can enter the room, Clyde."

The door opens. Clyde steps forward into this room…it's Lori and Leni's room. Clyde tries to talk to Lori first.

"Nope. You can't challenge me until you defeat Leni first. You can't fight the Elite 4 out of order."

Surprisingly, Clyde didn't get a nosebleed at the sight of her this time. Seeing as there's no other choice, he talks to Leni.

"You managed to make it here, congrats! But, now you have to face the Loud League Elite 4! I will be your first opponent! Are you ready?"

Defy The Legends resounds within the walls of the Loud House as Leni escorts Clyde to the battlefield. It's on now…

* * *

[Battle begin]

Elite 4 Leni would like to battle!

Elite 4 Leni sent out Staraptor!

Go! Gastrodon!

Staraptor used Brave Bird!

Gastrodon takes 107 damage!

Staraptor takes 51 damage from recoil!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Staraptor takes 128 damage!

Staraptor fainted!

Elite 4 Leni sent out Jumpluff!

Gastrodon used Recover!

Gastrodon recovered 41 HP!

Jumpluff used Leech Seed!

Gastrodon was seeded!

Jumpluff sapped 27 HP from Gastrodon due to Leech Seed!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Jumpluff takes 196 damage!

Jumpluff fainted!

Elite 4 Leni sent out Talonflame!

Gastrodon, return!

Go! Breloom!

Talonflame whips up a whirlwind…

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Talonflame takes 196 damage!

Talonflame fainted!

Elite 4 Leni sent out Rayquaza!

Breloom used Toxic!

Rayquaza was badly poisoned!

Rayquaza takes 32 damage from the poison!

Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent!

Breloom takes 2160 damage!

Breloom fainted!

Rayquaza evolved into Mega Rayquaza!

Mega Rayquaza's Delta Stream ability activates!

A mysterious air current protects flying-type pokémon!

Electricity's power was weakened!

Ice's power was weakened!

Rock's power was weakened!

Mega Rayquaza's defense fell!

Mega Rayquaza's special defense fell!

Mega Rayquaza takes 64 damage from the poison!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Mega Rayquaza takes 100 damage!

Mega Rayquaza used Dragon Dance!

Mega Rayquaza's attack rose!

Mega Rayquaza's speed rose!

Gastrodon used Ice beam!

Mega Rayquaza takes 96 damage from the poison!

It's super effective!

Mega Rayquaza takes 103 damage!

Mega Rayquaza used Extreme Speed!

Gastrodon takes 255 damage!

Gastrodon fainted!

Mega Rayquaza takes 128 damage from the poison!

Mega Rayquaza fainted!

Elite 4 Leni sent out Minior!

Go! Sableye!

Minior used Light Screen!

Leni's Team's special defense rose!

Sableye used Brick Break!

Minior takes 56 damage!

Leni's team's light screen was shattered!

Minior used Cosmic Power!

Minior's defense rose!

Minior's special defense rose!

Sableye, return!

Go! Raichu!

Minior used Shell Smash!

Minior's defense fell!

Minior's special defense fell!

Minior's attack sharply rose!

Minior's special attack sharply rose!

Minior's speed sharply rose!

Raichu used Return!

Minior takes 108 damage!

Minior's Shields Down ability activates!

Shields Down activated!

Minior used Explosion!

Raichu takes 512 damage!

Raichu fainted!

Minior fainted!

Elite 4 Leni sent out Vivillon!

Go! Uxie!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's super effective!

Vivillon takes 87 damage!

Vivillon used Hurricane!

But it missed!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's super effective!

Vivillon takes 88 damage!

Vivillon fainted!

Clyde defeated Elite 4 Leni!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Impressive! Next, challenge Lori. She's the oldest one of us, so you'll probably struggle to defeat her. Good luck."

Clyde prepares himself to take on the 2nd member of the Elite 4…


	11. Cold Shoulder

"It looks like it's up to me to end your run."

Lori couldn't be more right, she is the last Loud sibling left, and the 2nd member of the Elite 4! If Clyde's lucky streak is to be stopped, she's the one to do it!

Vast Ice Mountain Peak begins playing a haunting, yet beautiful aria throughout the backyard.

* * *

[Battle begin]

Elite 4 Lori sent out Abomasnow!

Go! Breloom!

Abomasnow's Snow Warning ability activates!

It's started to hail!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Abomasnow takes 72 damage!

Abomasnow's Abomasite is reacting to Lori's Key Stone!

Abomasnow evolved into Mega Abomasnow!

Mega Abomasnow used Sheer Cold!

But it missed!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Mega Abomasnow takes 81 damage!

Breloom takes 8 damage from the hail!

Breloom restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Mega Abomasnow used Sheer Cold!

It's a one hit KO!

Breloom fainted!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Mega Abomasnow takes 102 damage!

Mega Abomasnow fainted!

Elite 4 Lori sent out Glaceon!

Raichu takes 12 damage from the hail!

Raichu used Light Screen!

Clyde's team's special defense rose!

Glaceon used Return!

Raichu takes 86 damage!

Raichu holds up its Red Card against Glaceon!

Elite 4 Lori sent out Frosslass!

Raichu, return!

Go! Sableye!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

Frosslass takes 156 damage!

Frosslass used Destiny Bond!

Frosslass is hoping to take its attacker down with it!

Sableye takes 6 damage from the hail!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

Frosslass takes 164 damage!

Frosslass fainted!

Frosslass took its attacker down with it!

Sableye fainted!

Elite 4 Lori sent out Vanilluxe!

Go! Uxie!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

Vanilluxe takes 66 damage!

Vanilluxe used Icicle Spear!

Uxie takes 33 damage!

Hit 3 times!

Uxie takes 9 damage from the hail!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

Vanilluxe takes 74 damage!

Vanilluxe used Sheer Cold!

But it missed!

The hail stopped!

Uxie used U-Turn!

Vanilluxe takes 68 damage!

Vanilluxe fainted!

Elite 4 Lori sent out Walrein!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Walrein takes 116 damage!

Walrein used Hail!

It started to hail!

Gastrodon takes 21 damage from the hail!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Walrean takes 109 damage!

Walrein fainted!

Elite 4 Lori sent out Hawlucha!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Hawlucha takes 99 damage!

Hawlucha used Flying Press!

Gastrodon takes 81 damage!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Hawlucha takes 102 damage!

Hawlucha fainted!

Elite 4 Lori sent out Glaceon!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Glaceon takes 121 damage!

Glaceon fainted!

Clyde defeated Elite 4 Lori!

[Battle end]

* * *

"You beat me? Well, you won't get past the last 2 members of the Elite 4. I think I just saw the 3rd member in the kitchen, why don't you go say hi to them."

Clyde reenters the Loud house and goes into the kitchen. All he sees is Lynn Loud Sr making that lasagna that Mr. Grouse loves so much. Where could this 3rd Elite 4 member be?


	12. Cooking Up A Storm

"Hey, Mr. Loud? Lincoln wanted me to go through some surprise he made for me, but I don't know who to face next? I already won against all of the siblings? But there are still 2 Elite 4 members, and the champion left…"

"Sounds like a personal problem, but I'm a pretty decent Pokémon battler, just let me finish this lasagna and I'll battle you."

Lynn Sr finishes cooking the lasagna.

"Alright, let's go."

Battle against Dusknoir booms within the walls of the house!

* * *

[Battle begin]

Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr would like to battle!

Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr sent out Mr. Mime!

Go! Sableye!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

Mr. Mime's Filter ability activates!

Mr. Mime takes 67 damage!

Mr. Mime used Light Screen!

Lynn Loud Sr's team's special defense rose!

Sableye used Brick Break!

It's not very effective…

Mr. Mime takes 169 damage!

A critical hit!

Mr. Mime fainted!

Lynn Loud Sr's team's light screen was shattered!

Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr sent out Oricorio!

Sableye used Knock Off!

Oricorio takes 64 damage!

Sableye knocked off Oricorio's Sitrus Berry!

Oricorio used Acrobatics!

Sableye takes 105 damage!

Sableye used Foul Play!

Oricorio takes 97 damage!

Oricorio fainted!

Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr sent out Bibarel!

Sableye used Brick Break!

It's super effective!

Bibarel takes 86 damage!

Bibarel used Hyper Fang!

It doesn't affect Sableye…

Sableye used Brick Break!

It's super effective!

Bibarel takes 92 damage!

Bibarel fainted!

Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr sent out Gengar!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

Gengar takes 108 damage!

Gengar's Gengarite is reacting to Lynn Loud Sr's Key Stone!

Gengar evolved into Mega Gengar!

Mega Gengar used Curse!

Mega Gengar cut its own HP and put a curse on Sableye!

Mega Gengar fainted!

Sableye takes 77 damage from the curse!

Sableye fainted!

Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr sent out Porygon Z!

Go! Gastrodon!

Porygon Z used Conversion 2!

Porygon Z transformed into the grass type!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Porygon Z takes 81 damage!

Porygon Z used Dark Pulse!

Gastrodon takes 51 damage!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Porygon Z takes 84 damage!

Porygon Z fainted!

Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr sent out Magmortar!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Magmortar takes 89 damage!

Magmortar used Torment!

Gastrodon was subjected to torment!

Gastrodon used Façade!

Magmortar takes 41 damage!

Magmortar's Flame Body ability activates!

Gastrodon was burned!

Gastrodon takes 24 damage from the burn!

Magmortar used Flame Burst!

It's not very effective…

Gastrodon takes 54 damage!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

Magmortar takes 109 damage!

Magmortar fainted!

Clyde defeated Elite 4 Lynn Loud Sr!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Well, there's still someone you haven't fought yet…I wonder if you could beat them…"

Clyde wanders off, wondering who the final Elite 4 member is…he doesn't even know that Lynn Sr was the 3rd Elite 4 member, either.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lynn Sr's pokémon correspond to parts of his character.**

 **Mr. Mime-Represents his (and by extension, Luan's, since she learned it from him) humor**  
 **Oricorio-Represents his love of dance**  
 **Bibarel-Represents his dorky/goofy side**  
 **Gengar-Represents his harshness (though he rarely uses it in the show)**  
 **Porygon Z-Represents his former job (Which was an IT, and lasted until the 82nd episode of the show, Job Insecurity)**  
 **Magmortar-Represents his current/dream job (Which is a chef, he still has it as of July 15, 2017)**


	13. Unlucky Thirteen?

Clyde exits the Loud house's kitchen and enters the living room. Rita approaches him.

"So, you made it past 12 of the 14 trainers? I wonder if 13 is your unlucky number? I'm the final Elite 4 member. So, let's see if you can get past me."

The sounds of a ticking clock resonates within the Loud House. Temporal Spire begins to play…

* * *

[Battle begin]

Elite 4 Rita would like to battle!

Elite 4 Rita sent out Excadrill!

Go! Gastrodon!

Excadrill used Drill Run!

Gastrodon takes 105 damage!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

Excadrill takes 100 damage!

Excadrill used Aerial Ace!

Gastrodon takes 87 damage!

Gastrodon fainted!

Go! Roserade!

Roserade used Vine Whip!

It's super effective!

Excadrill takes 77 damage!

Excadrill fainted!

Elite 4 Rita sent out Leavanny!

Roserade used Sludge Bomb!

Leavanny takes 70 damage!

Leavanny was poisoned!

Leavanny used X-Scissor!

It's super effective!

Roserade takes 512 damage!

Roserade fainted!

Go! Sableye!

Leavanny takes 13 damage from the poison!

Sableye used Foul Play!

Leavanny takes 78 damage!

Leavanny used Light Screen!

Rita's team's special defense rose!

Sableye used Brick Break!

It's not very effective…

Leavany takes 56 damage!

Rita's team's light screen was shattered!

Leavanny fainted!

Elite 4 Rita sent out Absol!

Sableye used Brick Break!

It's super effective!

Absol takes 82 damage!

Absol's Absolite is reacting to Rita's Key Stone!

Absol evolved into Mega Absol!

Mega Absol used Swords Dance!

Mega Absol's attack sharply rose!

Sableye used Brick Break!

It's super effective!

Mega Absol takes 79 damage!

Mega Absol Fainted!

Elite 4 Rita sent out Ninjask!

Sableye used Knock Off!

Ninjask takes 41 damage!

Sableye knocked off Ninjask's Quick Claw!

Ninjask's Speed Boost ability activates!

Ninjask's speed rose!

Ninjask used Toxic!

Sableye was badly poisoned!

Sableye takes 13 damage from the poison!

Sableye used Foul Play!

Ninjask takes 118 damage!

Ninjask fainted!

Elite 4 Rita sent out Lurantis!

Sableye used Foul Play!

Lurantis takes 120 damage!

Lurantis used Solar Blade!

Lurantis became fully charged thanks to its Power Herb!

Sableye takes 420 damage!

Sableye fainted!

Go! Uxie!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Lurantis takes 88 damage!

Uxie went back to Clyde!

Go! Breloom!

Lurantis used Sunny Day!

The sunlight turned harsh!

Breloom used Force Palm!

Lurantis takes 66 damage!

Lurantis used Solar Blade!

It's not very effective…

Breloom takes 136 damage!

Breloom restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers

Breloom used Force Palm!

Lurantis takes 77 damage!

Lurantis fainted!

Elite 4 Rita sent out Passimian!

The sunlight is strong!

Breloom used Stone Edge!

It's not very effective…

Passimian takes 67 damage!

Passimian used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Breloom takes 256 damage!

Breloom fainted!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Passimian takes 102 damage!

Passimian used U-Turn!

Raichu takes 34 damage!

Raichu held up its Red Card against Passimian!

But Rita has no more usable pokémon!

Raichu used Return!

Passimian takes 103 damage!

Passimian fainted!

Clyde defeated Elite 4 Rita!

[Battle end]

* * *

"Wow, you even managed to beat the Elite 4! Lincoln will escort you to Sunset Canyon, where the champion waits."

"Wait, isn't that a retirement home?"

"Yes, Lori will also drive both of you there."

"L-l-l-l Lori?"

Clyde almost had a nosebleed at the mere mention of her name, but managed to stop himself…this time. It seems the final battle of the Loud League is at hand! Let's finish this!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Rita's pokémon also correspond to aspects of her character, though they're harder to find than Lynn Sr's...**

 **Excadrill-Represents her job (which is a dentist's assistant)**  
 **Leavanny-Represents her nature**  
 **Absol-Represents how she sees the family (bad luck at first, but good luck once you look past the surface)**  
 **Ninjask- Admittedly a long shot, but it represents her proactive-ness to solve her family's problems (most of the time)**  
 **Lurantis- Another long shot, but it represents her (supposed) attractiveness (I mean, she did manage to carpool with "Mr. Hunky Royal Woods" Brandon in Vantastic Voyage)**  
 **Passimian-Represents her athleticism (most of the time. Ironically, she was a lazy slob in the episode Health Kicked)**


	14. Feeling Blue

"Wow! You defeated all 13 of us!" Lincoln exclaims "But are you ready for the final challenge at Sunset Canyon? Both myself and Lori will accompany you. We'll also be there to watch the fight and for moral support. Let's go…"

Lincoln escorts Clyde to Vanzilla, where Lori is waiting. The 3 of them drive to Sunset Canyon.

"Alright, before your challenge, me and Lori are going to visit Pop Pop, so just wait in the reception area." Lincoln states

Both Lori and Lincoln leave. A few minutes later, Pop Pop arrives at the reception area.

"Thanks for doing this, Pop Pop. My friend will be so happy."

"No problem, Lincoln. Now where is this "friend" of yours?"

"Right there."

Pop Pop approaches Clyde…

"Lincoln tells me you're quite the Pokémon player. I agreed to be the champion of his little league here. But I'm not holding back! This battle will really take it to you! Let's go, hotshot!"

Pop Pop and Clyde go outside to have their battle. Lori and Lincoln go outside to watch.

Trainer Red's theme blares outside. There couldn't be a more fitting piece of music for the final battle!

* * *

[Battle begin]

Champion Albert would like to battle!

Champion Albert sent out Dhelmise!

Go! Sableye!

Sableye used Foul Play!

It's super effective!

Dhelmise takes 86 damage!

Dhelmise used Flash Cannon!

Dhelmise's Steelworker ability activates!

Sableye takes 359 damage!

Sableye fainted!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Dhelmise takes 92 damage!

Dhelmise used Gyro Ball!

Dhelmise's Steelworker ability activates!

Gastrodon takes 41 damage!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Dhelmise takes 88 damage!

Dhelmise fainted!

Champion Albert sent out Guzzlord!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Guzzlord takes 68 damage!

Guzzlord used Dragon Tail!

Gastrodon takes 90 damage!

Guzzlord restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Uxie was brought out!

Uxie used U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Guzzlord takes 72 damage!

Uxie went back to Clyde!

Go! Breloom!

Guzzlord used Flamethrower!

It's super effective!

Breloom takes 108 damage!

Breloom restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Guzzlord restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Breloom used Force Palm!

It's super effective!

Guzzlord takes 81 damage!

Guzzlord used Flamethrower!

It's super effective!

Breloom takes 102 damage!

Breloom fainted!

Guzzlord restored a little bit of HP using its Leftovers!

Go! Gastrodon!

Gatrodon used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Guzzlord takes 77 damage!

Guzzlord fainted!

Champion Albert sent out Volcarona!

Gastrodon used Earthquake!

Volcarona takes 89 damage!

Volcarona used Quiver Dance!

Volcarona's special attack rose!

Volcarona's special defense rose!

Volcarona's speed rose!

Gastrodon used Recover!

Gastrodon recovered 72 HP!

Volcarona used Fiery Dance!

It's not very effective…

Gastrodon takes 54 damage!

Volcarona's special attack rose!

Gastrodon used Ice Beam!

It's not very effective…

Volcarona takes 32 damage!

Volcarona used Acrobatics!

Gastrodon takes 321 damage!

Gastrodon fainted!

Go Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Volcarona takes 121 damage!

Volcarona fainted!

Champion Albert sent out Quagsire!

Raichu, return!

Go! Roserade!

Quagsire used Amnesia!

Quagsire's special defense rose!

Roserade used Vine Whip!

It's super effective!

Quagsire takes 144 damage!

Quagsire used Ice Beam!

It's super effective!

Roserade takes 102 damage!

Roserade used Vine Whip!

Quagsire takes 128 damage!

Quagsire fainted!

Champion Albert sent out Grovyle!

Roserade used Sludge Bomb!

It's super effective!

Grovyle takes 91 damage!

Grovyle was poisoned!

Grovyle used X-Scissor!

It's super effective!

Roserade takes 432 damage!

Roserade fainted!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Grovyle takes 78 damage!

Grovyle used Leaf Storm!

It's not very effective…

Raichu takes 99 damage!

Grovyle's special attack sharply dropped!

Raichu holds up its Red Card against Grovyle!

Champion Albert sent out Azelf!

Raichu used Volt Switch!

Azelf takes 36 damage!

Raichu went back to Clyde!

Go! Uxie!

Champion Albert withdraws Azelf!

Champion Albert sent out Grovyle!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's not very effective…

Grovyle takes 66 damage!

Grovyle used Leaf Blade!

Uxie takes 72 damage!

Uxie used Thunderbolt!

It's not very effective…

Grovyle takes 74 damage!

Grovyle used Leaf Blade!

Uxie takes 121 damage!

A critical hit!

Uxie fainted!

Go! Raichu!

Raichu used Return!

Grovyle takes 87 damage!

Grovyle fainted!

* * *

Champion Albert sent out Azelf!

Azelf used Nasty Plot!

Azelf's special attack sharply rose!

Raichu used Light Screen!

Clyde's team's special defense rose!

Azelf used Nasty Plot!

Azelf's special attack sharply rose!

Raichu used Double Team!

Raichu's evasiveness rose!

Azelf used Nasty Plot!

Azelf's special attack sharply rose!

Raichu used Return!

Azelf takes 102 damage!

Azelf used Explosion!

Raichu takes 8192 damage!

Raichu fainted!

Azelf fainted!

…

The battle ended in a draw…

[Battle end]

* * *

"Not bad, kid! That was the closest anyone has come to beating me!"

Clyde holds his head up high. Even though he didn't beat the Loud League champion, he did at least make it to him.

"So how did I do?" Lincoln questions his best friend

"It was awesome, thanks Lincoln!"

The trio head back to the Loud House. Lincoln and Clyde resume their escapades to escape the chaos of the house. Those 2 wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Only Dhelmise and Guzzlord have some relation to an aspect of Albert. Dhelmise is from his anchor tattoo, while Guzzlord reminds us of the time Albert cleaned out an entire Chinese buffet in a flashback in the episode "The Old And The Restless".**


End file.
